Producing a uniform metal component from at least two partial elements, wherein the partial elements must have differing material properties because of operational requirements, can be difficult. For example, this applies when the component as a whole is dynamically stressed, in particular stressed by impact or blows, so that the connection between the two partial elements is stressed by impact or blows in the same way. This can occur, for example, in connection with a component wherein the one partial element consists of a simple iron material and the other partial element of a high-quality steel material. In continuous operations, a purely mechanical connection by means of a shrinkage fit or press fit, or by riveting, is not sufficiently resistant to frequent, in particular very frequently alternating impact or blow stresses. A welded connection is also not possible in connection with such uses in view of the considerable structural changes in the partial element made of high-quality steel material.